Katie Lee
'President Sook-Yi Kay-Ti Lee, Ph.D '('''Katie Lee) (Chinese: 淑义利凯蒂, Thai: เคธี่ลี);' '''is the 37th and current President of the People's Democratic Republic of Delongo, being in office in 2011-2012, 2013-. Lee is the first MonoBlix President since 1889, when Jacob Iliza served as president. She is the tenth female President of the PDRD, the first openly-queer female President, the first president of Asian-descent, and is the first and likely the last President from East Nimbus Calc, due to the explosion of the city in 2011. She has become one of the most left-wing leaders ever known in contemporary political times. She is known as the mother of Delongo, however her first term as the national President lasted only several months, due to her resignation from the Tri Party due to abuse and misogyny within the party. In August 2012, she joined the MonoBlix party, and became its leader. She lead it to one of the world's largest majority governments, with 3,358 seats taken by the MonoBlix Party in 2013, and 2,509 in 2017, after which she successfully formed a coalition with the Environmental Party, and "friendship agreements" with the SouthWest and NorthWest parties. She signed "strategic ally agreements" with the Wildlife and Blix Bloc parties in February 2017. In 2009 she joined the Tri Party to represent the riding of ''East Nimbus Calc- Westhill Suburban. After the East Nimbus Calc Explosion, she was left with no riding to represent, and was transferred to Mainview- East in Blix Meadows. Life Personal Life Katie Lee was born and raised in East Nimbus Calc, in the Westhill suburb. Her father, Jackson Lee, worked at a Oil Refinery, likely for the oil company West Texas, which has a refinery located close to the suburb. He was paid $0.23/hour, with no overtime and no benefits, according to Katie Lee. Her mother, Ann Lee, was unemployed for most of Katie's life, but eventually received a job at a Gap clothing factory, 5km away from their home. In 1992, after a year of working in a Nike factory and a Coca-Cola bottling plant, Lee moved to West Nimbus Calc to go to the only Arts university in the region: Workers' Collegiate of Nimbus Calc, a university founded by a coalition of unions in the 1920s. The university was one of a few dozen Workers' Collegiates across Delongo. In 1997 she received a BA in Liberal Arts while working at a small Chinese tea shop. In 2004 she became the first student to receive an Arts Ph.D. at a Calclyn school; her doctorate was in World Literature and was also awarded by the Workers' Collegiate. Lee had begun teaching at the university part-time in 2000, finally leaving the working-class to a lower middle-class life which was an extraordinary feat in Calclyn. In 2005, Lee moved to South Blix to write for the Newland Reporter while also teaching Journalism and Literature classes at Marci Square University. In 2007, she moved to Blix University to teach full-time, with a daily column in the Blix Times. Her columns quickly became political, as she rose to prominence as a major figurehead of the left. She left her job at the Newland Reporter's South Blix Bureau in June 2008, to work for the riding of Nimbus Calc-Westhill for the Tri Party at their New London office, after the previous representative, Elijah Brown resigned. She said that she wanted to put aside the "useless ideals" of "journalistic neutrality" for "non-apologetic subjectivity." In April 2009, she published a peer-reviewed paper on Journalistic neutrality in the Delongonian Journal of Journalism In 2005, Lee married Dr. Michaëlle Bravo, a long-time resident of Nouvelle Montréal Sud. They met at a conference on Feminist Literature in 2001, where Bravo presented a paper. There is a six-year age gap between Bravo and Lee, where Bravo is the eldest. In 2008, Bravo and Lee moved to West New London to become professors at the City University New London, Lee resigned in 2010 to run for office. In 2009, Bravo was promoted to Dean of Arts at CUNL, where she remains the Dean. The Newland Reporter While at the Newland Reporter, she replaced Ellen Days (who moved to work at the national bureau in Rupertland) to cover major international news. Her coverage of the 2007 Great Recession in the US gained her the Joshua Weller Prize for Excellence in Journalism. When she began as a reporter at the Newland Reporter, the editorial staff requested she use the name Katie Lee rather than Sook-Yi Kay-ti Lee, or Kay-ti as she was most accustomed. She later came out against the Reporter's request, which at the time she felt she could not deny. However, she continues to identify as Katie Lee in the public eye. Her wife, Dr. Michaëlle Bravo, always refers to her as Sook-Yi or Sook when discussing her in interviews. In 2009, the Tri-Party offered her a South Blix riding, she declined, but said that she would represent East Nimbus Calc-Westhill, as their representative had recently resigned. They both accepted the deal. Tri-Party Before becoming President She is well known for her work in improving the suburbs in East Nimbus Calc. She maintained a regular residence in East Nimbus Calc. In 2009 after the unexpected election loss of Sir Edward Catermole, then Minister of Education; Katie Lee was taped to replace him. She was widely regarded as a successful Minister with the introduction of Educate•Delongo, the Grade 13 pilot , the STREAM programme in Grades 9-12, and free university tuition to domestic residents. In 2010, when Ryan Rowling quietly began secession efforts, she was made Minister of Intergovernmental Affairs, and effectively led the effort, both before and after President Rowling's death, to secede from Canada. In 2011, following the death of Ryan Rowling, she ran a successful campaign to become the Presidential nominee of the Tri Party after a tough battle against Jeffrey R. Williams. Presidency Lee assumed office on 29 May 2011, three weeks after Ryan Rowling's death. She immediately began efforts to secede from Canada. She led the Blix Negotiations with Stephen Harper's government after the referendum on 27 July 2011, in which 73% of Delongonians expressed their desire to leave Canada. She was finally successful on 1 November 2012, when the PDRD declared independence. The European Union and Russia recognized the PDRD on 5 November and 6 November 2012 respectively, and a slow trickle of other countries followed. Finally, on 17 August 2014, the PDRD was permitted to enter the United Nations. On 1 December 2015, Canada and the USA recognized the PDRD quietly, being among the last major nations to recognize the sovereignty of the PDRD. Major policy initiatives * Educate•Delongo Act, 2009 * An act regarding the possible secession of the Blixian islands and territories, 2010 * Constitution Act, 2012 * The Green Papers (Policy Paper on Climate Change, 2012) * Public Service Paper (Policy Paper, 2012) * Socialist Act, 2013 * Constitution Act, 2014 * Civil War Act, 2014 ** 2014 Capitalist Revolt * New Bank Act, 2015 * Equality Act, 2015 * Public Services Act, 2016 * The Abolition of the Monarchy of the PDRD (2016, following a national referendum) * An act regarding the illegal occupation of Indigenous land by the People's Democratic Republic of Delongo, 2017 * Climate Protection Act, 2017 * Withdrawal from the World Trade Organization; Formation of the Friendly Earth Dwellers Organization (FEDO), (May 2017) Honours * 2007 Joshua Weller Prize for Excellence in Journalism * Companion to the Order of the PDRD, 2008 * The People's Order, 2012 * Sister (Honorific title of #4 New Euylizean First Nation), 2017 Honourary Degrees * Stanford University (Doctor of Laws LL.D.), 2011 * Oxford University (Doctor of Laws LL.D.), 2011 * Royal University Hampton (Doctor of Laws LL.D.), 2016 * l'Université Français en Vue Baie, 2017 Category:People Category:Presidents Category:Government